


Unconditional Love

by egotistico



Series: Parental AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Parental AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotistico/pseuds/egotistico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to love your children unselfishly. That is hard. But it is the only way."</p><p>Parental AU drabbles consisting of idiots trying to raise their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or properly proofread for the most part.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 drabbles in this one.  
> Bokuto/Akaashi: Reina, 5 months. I made her name up, but was picturing the manager from their team with the long eyelashes and loose hair when I wrote this.  
> 

1.

Bokuto has been staring at his daughter for about five minutes. She been trying to pull herself up by gripping the bars of her crib, but each time she falls down to her back again with a small “umpf.” The look of concentration and frustration is clear as day on her small face. It’s too early for her to start pulling herself up, much less stand on her own, but Reina is developing about a month faster than most kids her age. After another five minutes, frustration takes over and Reina’s crying.

Bokuto picks her up and kisses her forehead. “It’s okay, baby, you’ll get there someday.”

\---

2.

Keiji knows better than to leave the baby alone with Koutarou for more than an hour, but when his mother collapses, he knows he has no choice. Every little detail is about Reina’s day written down on a schedule, emergency contacts,including the one for Poison Control,are on the fridge, and makes sure there is a stack of diapers that will last him the next three days.

“Do you really have that little faith in me,” he jokes as Reina accidentally hits her head on a nearby shelf. She starts letting out a cry of pain, crawling toward Kenji who picks her up, and kiss her head. He glares at his lover and continues to sooth his child. “That wasn’t even my fault!”

\---

It’s been a few hours since Kenji’s checked his phone, more worried about his mother than his social life. When he finally unlocks his screen, he’s not surprised to see all his new texts are from Koutarou. However, he is shocked that the first thing he sees is a picture of a make shift cage using baby gates with his daughter and Lev sitting across from each other with a plastic sword in the middle.

From Koutarou:

_We’re taking bets. You want in?_

Keiji almost smashes his phone. Sporadically throughout the next three days, he receives more pictures of his daughter, some cute, but others just make him want to punch Bokuto in his face. One has her shirtless inside his favorite cooking pot on top of the stove, surrounded by vegetables with a book next to her that says _How to Cook Everything_. Another picture has her wrapped in foil like a burrito next to a Taco Bell bag. What takes the cake is Reina on his husband’s thighs while a PS4 controller balances her bottle.

When he finally arrives home ready to stab Koutarou, he’s met with dead silence. The house is spotless and all of the laundry is folded neatly in a basket. He makes his way to Reina’s nursery, but sees no sign of her only to find her sleeping next to her father on their bed, wrapped snugly in a blanket.

He chooses not to punish Koutarou until he wakes up. 


	2. Yachi Hitoka, Babysitter Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara/Sawamura date night featuring babysitter Yachi.  
> Shouyou is 7 months old.

Koushi is hesitant to leave Shouyou in Yachi’s care, but Daichi reassures him that she’s perfectly capable of babysitting considering how well the baby gets along with her. Reluctantly, he agrees to let Yachi babysit while they take a much needed break for a date night. Heading out the door, Koushi is telling her that his baby just ate and his diaper is fresh along with some irrelevant facts. Yachi shows them her brightest smile, exclaiming, “Don’t worry, he’s in good hands,” when they walk out the door.

After the door closes, she can’t find Shouyou.

\---

“Just one phone call couldn’t hurt, Daichi.”

“We haven’t even left the driveway.”

\---

Yachi is searching through every nook and cranny to find Shouyou, but has no luck. He’s not in the oven, bathtub, or underneath the couch and fear is palpating through her body. What if she never finds him? She’ll probably end up in jail and become a prison bitch, shanking people who steal her pancakes or worse, be shanked for looking at someone wrong! Her skin is too delicate to handle illegal tattooing! Then when she gets out, she’ll have no idea how much society has changed, and live in a half-way house while working as a grocery store bagger, then get fired and be forced to live on her prison instinct, fighting off dogs for food.

Teary eyed, she continues to look for Shouyou.

\---

“It’s just one phone call, dear,” Koushi frowns, staring at his cellphone.

Daichi doesn’t look up from his menu, “She’ll think we don’t trust her. Besides, it’s not like Shouyou’s that difficult to take care of. Sometimes it’s like he’s not even there,” he flips the menu page, “The soup here is thirty dollars. Who pays that much for soup?”

\---

Yachi has been yelling out “Shouyou” for the past half hour before her phone rings. It’s Sawamura. Taking a deep breath, she answers with a small, “Hello?”

“Yachi! Is everything alright? He’s not being too much trouble is he? I don’t hear him, is he sleeping?”

He sounds worried so Yachi lies, “Of course, he’s just tuckered out from playing so much!”

“That’s odd, he usually doesn’t sleep at this hour, but it must mean that you’re just that good! Alright, we’ll be back in an hour.” Yachi says goodbye and hangs up, continuing her search.

“Shouyou! Please don’t force me into a prison lifestyle and come out,” she cries.

\---

Daichi ends his phone call, “Are you happy? She says he’s fine, now eat your soup. It’s expensive and getting cold.”

“I suddenly don’t like this soup.”

 “You sure? It’s thirty dollars of love.”

\---

In the middle of mental break down, Yachi feels a small hand on her back. Looking back, she sees Shouyou, frowning at her. Immediately, she grabs him and hugs him, crying “Where have you been!” The clock ticks and she has 5 minutes before his parent’s get home to change his diaper and make it look like she didn’t tear up their house looking for their lost child.

\---

 

It’s Sugawara who grabs and inspects Shouyou for anything unusual when he returns. Sawamura lightly smacks him saying, “He’s fine. Yachi is a good babysitter,” he’s fishing out his wallet muttering, “It’s not she lost him.”

“L-lost? That’s preposterous! Wow, look at the time! Gotta run before the last train leaves.” She accepts her payment and runs out.

\---

Daichi is changing into some sweats when Koushi calls, “Hey, honey? How long has this box been in the living room?”


	3. Broken Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of Life inspired by my 10 month old nephew who likes to rub his face in soft blankets until he sleeps and throws things everywhere.  
> A small dose of baby Kageyama being a dick.

Sitting on the checkout counter in the Shibuya shop, Tobio is chewing on a teething ring while Tooru is checking inventory in the back. Little fingers begin to grab at jewelry on the counter meanwhile Yui, his impromptu sitter, is ringing up customers. By the time she’s done, the tiny boy has successfully entangled every piece of jewelry on the stand, and his eyes are set on the cosmetic line of blushes next to him.

The old woman next in line pinches Tobio’s cheek and gives lollipop. “He reminds me of my grandson. He’s precious.” A tiny giggle comes out as she tickles his belly.

A cute child like Tobio always attracts attention, so Tooru’s made it his job to take him to his store every Wednesday. Every time the baby is there, the store’s sales spike up by sixteen percent for that day. Call it coincidence, but it’s nice to take Tobio out to see the different people shopping and Hajime likes to think it will help with his people skills, so he approves of it. However, Tobio either likes or hates someone and there’s no in between.

Next in line is a group of teens, who are laughing at his attempt to open a blush compact. He’s getting a little frustrated and shoves it in his mouth. One of the girls is trying to take his picture, but the flash bothers his eyes, immediately making him cry. Yui appeases him with his pacifier and he glares at the girl who hurt his eyes. Apologizing to him, she tries to tickle his belly, but he smacks her hand away.

“I’d leave him alone now, before he starts throwing things at you,” Yui laughs, but it’s too late. Blush compacts are being thrown in the teen’s general direction along with his pacifier.

Tooru comes toward the counter after hearing all the noise. “You little brat,” he’s face to face with his baby, glaring, “You should feel ashamed, those blushes retail for twenty five dollars each, and now three of them are ruined.” Picking up his child, he scolds, “You owe this store seventy five dollars, how do you plan to pay for them?”

Tobio begins to slap his father and pull at his hair, much to Tooru’s dismay, “You’ve been spending too much time with Iwa-chan! Being violent isn’t cute!” Tobio starts wailing even more to be put down so Tooru takes him in back to make less of a scene. He places Tobio in his favorite part of the store, the basket unsold fabrics. Immediately, he nuzzles his tiny face on a soft silk shirt and Tooru is holding a bottle of apple juice. Sipping his juice as Tooru holds it for him, he's easily drifting off into sleep.

"You may be a brat at times, but I love you." Tooru softly caresses his son's face and goes back to counting inventory.  


	4. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the trash family gets bigger.  
> No betaaaaaaa, ever.

Kenma wasn’t sure how Kuroo convinced him adopting another child around the same age as Lev was a good idea, but when he saw Kei’s small face and ruffled blond hair, he knew they made the right choice. He was a month older than Lev and already walking. He could say small words like “dada” (which is used toward Kenma) and “trash” (Kuroo’s pretty sure Oikawa taught him that). Every time something went missing, it was usually in his crib or underneath the couch. And whenever there was a dinosaur, Kei wasn’t too far from it.  

The first few weeks were rough. He’d wake up every night from nightmares in tears, waking up Lev in the process, making Kenma’s dark circles even worse. The boy would refuse to eat at times. He clung to Tetsurou for about two weeks, and wouldn’t even allow him to go to the bathroom without him. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to be with him and it breaks Kenma’s heart to be pushed aside by his own child.

Lev suffers the most. Any toy he had, Kei took it away. If the youngest was in Tetsurou’s arms, Kei would wail out and beg to be picked up. The worst was when Lev was trying to walk on his own and Kei pushed him down. Lev stopped trying to walk for three days after that and at the sight of Kei, he crawls away toward Kenma. They had no idea how to fix this.

“What if we take the kids to Disneyland? Everyone loves Disneyleand,” Tetsurou suggests as he shovels another spoonful of rice into Kei’s mouth.

Kenma is trying to stop Lev from spilling soup on himself and grunts out, “They’re babies. Why bring a baby to Disneyland if they can’t get on Space Mountain?”

“Then what are we going to do? Leave them with Yamamoto for a day?”

Kenma suddenly has an epiphany, “I think that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said throughout our whole marriage.”

\---

No one knows exactly what Yamamoto did and no one ever asks because Kei is practically running into Kenma's arms when he picks them up. Lev isn't afraid of Kei anymore and the older is actually sharing his dinosaurs with him. Though Kuroo is worried that the boys automatically try to leave the room when Yamamoto visits, it's a just phase. Probably.  

 "Remind me to take Yamamoto off the list of the possible godfathers."

"You actually had him on it?" 


	5. Reina Bonita, Love of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disgusting fluff fully inspired by the songs "Maria Bonita" and "Amor, Amor de mis Amores," both written by Agustin Lara. Listen to the Natalia Lafourcade versions.  
> The world needs more AkaBoku dammit, but this really isn't it.

It’s been two years, and it still feels like yesterday that they were signing adoption papers. The water is swinging Reina's tiny body back and forth as she washes off every inch of sand from a starfish she’s found. Her eyes are squinting through gorgeous, long eyelashes as she looks for more in the water. Reina is beautiful, and Koutarou doesn’t say that just because she’s his daughter. Small, dainty hands are washing off seashells with ocean water as she hands them off to Keiji to put in her bucket. One day, she’ll be a beautiful young woman, with many boys trying to come at her, but he knows none of them will be good enough for her because he and Kenji love her so much that they’ve screwed over everyone else.

Once in awhile, Kuroo likes to joke that he’d like one of his boys to marry her someday. There’s no real lie within his words. With his love of life and Keiji's intelligence, she’s going to be someone great in this life. Kuroo would be so lucky to call her his daughter-in-law (but like Keiji would ever let that happen).

He's is amazed that he is allowed to breathe in the same air that Reina does. She’s his life, one of the reasons his heart is beating. Every now and again, he can’t believe she’s real, that she’s actually his daughter. Within his soul, Reina has sprouted a love he has never known, a love with no remedy. Flowers have grown within the chambers of heart, and he hopes that Reina will keep on receiving them as he offers them at her feet. He knows she'll leave them one day, but for now, he's savoring every little moment that he has with his daughter. 


	6. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some short, quickly written hinakage playdate.  
> if you see any errors, tell me. I rely on you guys to be my betas!

Hajime is worried about Tobio not getting along with others. Lately, he’s only allowing himself to be held by a handful of people, so when Daichi suggests a playdate, he agrees.

The problem is that Tobio and Shouyou haven’t spent that much time with each other without the other being asleep. Tobio also doesn’t have much experience with other kids, which he partly blames himself for that. They haven’t found the time to take Tobio out to see any of their friends kids mainly due to the store gaining more celebrity attention from the Popteen models Tooru had recently befriended. Hopefully, time away from the store will give Tobio more social skills and he’ll stop harassing people that just want to pinch his cheek.

\---

In Daichi’s living room, they set the boys on the soft carpet to play. Shouyou is walking around and Tobio is still in his “walk when I want, crawl everywhere else” phase of his development. Various toys are brought out, but Tobio isn’t really paying attention to Shouyou, putting more devotion to a light up toy piano.

“Shouyou,” Daichi calls, pointing to a small volleyball, “give the ball to Tobio,” he’s using various hand gestures in hopes that his son will get the gist.

Shouyou walks up to the volleyball and tosses it to Tobio, hitting the back of the younger boy’s head. Tobio isn’t even crying, he just stares back at Shouyou. If looks could kill, Shouyou wasn’t going to have any luck, and he starts to cry while walking to his father.

Hajime grabs his son and inspects the damage. Underneath his hair is a red mark, but there are no signs of bruising.  The boy is still glaring at Shouyou and he’s seriously wondering where he got that look from. Probably Yui. She’s been glaring a lot at the models who come in.

“I think I’ll just take him home,” Hajime sighs.

“Maybe that’s a good idea,” Daichi says, noticing how Shouyou refuses to look at Tobio. If they had any hope their kids would be friends, Hajime’s sure those chances just died.


	7. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Daichi puts his kid to sleep. Also, baby learning to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been babysitting from 6:30 AM to about 5 PM. If my nephew were a Haikyuu character, I think he'd be Shouyou based on his smiles, loud voice and laugh, but even Shouyou cries.

Putting Shouyou to sleep can either go two ways: one, he’s out like a light once he’s put down or two, he starts to play and cry all at once.

Today, Daichi is facing the latter. He can tell that his son is tired, but Shouyou is fighting it off, playing in his crib. For ten minutes, his son content with his stuffed bear and bird, but soon, he’s standing up, gripping edge of his crib, screaming. Quick to his side, Daichi grabs his son and takes him to his bed. There, he puts him down in the middle onto his stomach and rubs soothing circles on his back, but it’s no use. Shouyou is still screaming, tears pouring down his little face, nose running. Daichi is thinking of what to do when Shouyou starts to hit him in his face. Grimicing, he cradles the boy and begins rock him and bounce him, but still no use. His pride won’t let him call for Koushi to help, but he lays down on his back, putting Shouyou next to him. Every day is a new surprise with this boy especially when he is nuzzling into the open space between his chest and armpit, falling asleep.

Daichi doesn’t dare move and figures he might as well take a good nap too.

\---

Daichi feels a tiny hand on his face, poking at his lips, trying to makes its way inside. The other is sticking a finger in his nose, sharp nails scratching the inside. Opening his eyes, he sees Shouyou’s curious face. Noticing his father is awake, he smiles bright. Checking the time, they’ve only been asleep for an hour together.

“Did you sleep well, baby,” he mouths over Shouyou’s fingers.

Shouyou forms a small ‘o’ shape with his mouth, “Ah! Ah! Do, PA!”

“Really, Shouyou? What kind of dream was it?” Koushi told him to talk to Shouyou like a he would anyone else to encourage him to converse more. So far, it’s working.

“MA, MA, MA!”

“Wow, that sounds intense,” Daichi wipes his still sleepy eyes. He’s getting up from the bed and Shouyou starts to cry, holding his arms out in a plea to be picked up. “You’re so whiny,” he says, grabbing the tiny boy in his arms.

Shouyou is nuzzling his face into his father’s shirt, mouth open, smile wide and over joyed for no reason. “Maaaaa. Ma eee.”

“Alright, alright, let’s find Koushi.”

 

 


	8. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear and sadness. Thanks for the 100 kudos!

When they finally found a surrogate, Yuu couldn’t be happier. He literally jumped for joy and started yelling, “we’re having a baby!” Everything was perfect until they reached the fifth month.

They had bought everything to be ready and get it over with. Yuu could see Asahi freaking out during check out. It was all becoming so real. They had been to every ultrasound appointment, had felt their baby girl kicking and made sure their surrogate, Asami, was kept happy. But setting up the crib is when Asahi started to flip out.

“I think it goes like this,” Yuu says as he slips the mattress in.

Asahi’s face is sweating as he panics, “Are you sure? What if it’s the other way? What if it collapses? Oh my God, oh my God!” Asahi runs out, crying a bit. Yuu has no idea what to do.

The next day, they’re setting up the car seat to test it out. Once more, Asahi is panicking and Yuu kind of rolls his eyes, figuring it’s just pre-baby jitters. But it happens again with the stroller then with the swing and lastly with the changing table. He’s starting to worry. What if Asahi doesn’t actually want a baby? Is he going to leave him because he can’t handle it? He doesn’t want to be left alone with a child that has both their last names. It’s not something he can do.

Confronting him isn’t easy, but he does it during dinner over Asahi’s favorite meal, ramen.

“Do you want to have a baby with me?”

Noodles fall out of his husband’s mouth, “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’ve been freaking out over every fucking little thing, Asahi. It scares me that you won’t be able to handle a baby and that you’ll…you’ll leave,” tears start coming out.

Asahi is up after he sees the first tear, and hugs Yuu tightly, “I’m just scared. We both know I’m not the bravest person, but I still want our baby girl.”

Relief is pouring over him. Yes, they’re both scared, but he’s sure they’ll make good parents.

\---

They don’t get the chance. There’s a defect in their daughter’s development and Asami is forced into early labor at 28 weeks. Their daughter doesn’t make it.

Yuu’s world crashes and he can’t feel anything when he’s looking at the fetus. He’s yelling and screaming about how unfair everything is and all Asahi can do is watch while his own tears spill. No one really knows what to tell them.

A few days later, they hold a memorial service at the shrine and a Jizo statue is placed outside for them. After that, they don’t know where to go from there.

\---

After a year of mourning, Asahi comes up to him while Yuu is staring at their baby’s bedroom. “Let’s try again.”

“Alright.”

It takes them months to heal, and they don’t forget their daughter. They wonder about what could have been. Would she be loud and playful like Yuu or quiet and reserved like Asahi. What foods would she like? Who's kids would she get along with best? These question will go on unanswered. It still hurts every once in a while, but eventually they learn to cope and hope for the best with their second pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen the sadness of miscarriage first hand, but it's the reason I have my nephew. I'm thankful everyday for this happy , wonderful baby, but wonder what the other one would have been like. This is the time of year we lost him and I don't mourn for what I didn't have, but it's still pretty sad.


	9. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuaka's kid likes food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time you see her in the manga near food, she's the most adorable little shit ever.
> 
> If you don't think baby diets are real, I shit you not, my nephew was put on one. You're supposed to add a scoop of formula to every 2 ounces of water and at one point the doctor told my sister to only put one scoop per every four ounces. I felt so bad during that time period, I would always sneak in an extra so he would sleep better. My mom eventually called my sister out on that shit and happy times were back.
> 
> Also, school tomorrow so yeah ;-;

It’s not hard to see their child likes to eat. At the site of someone chewing, they have to share and if she hears a wrapper opening, it’s downhill from there if she doesn’t get any. But when “cookie” comes out of her mouth, instead of something normal like “daddy” or “papa,” Keiji blames Koutarou.

“How is that my fault? I never give her cookies!” Keiji isn’t buying it and stares him down. “Okay, so every once in a while I give in, but it’s not like its only cookies and it’s only like one!”

“Well then how else is cookie her first word? She can barely say “dada,” but cookie comes out perfectly.”

“Cookie?” She’s pointing at the television playing an ad for pizza. Rubbing her stomach, it’s her signal that she’s hungry, but Keiji seriously wonders when she isn’t.

“No baby, pizza,” Koutarou corrects. “P eee zzz aaaaaahhhhh.”

“Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!” The baby chants. Koutarou continues to correct her while Keiji tries to think back. It’s not like they have cookies in the house. With Koutarou dieting for volleyball and Keiji just wanting to eat healthy, they never buy junk food, well he doesn’t anyway. She had to have heard it somewhere on repeat. That’s when it hits him. Taking out his phone, he calls Kuroo.

“Hey, hold on…Lev don’t shove that in your mouth. No…No! You little piece of trash... Okay, I’m back, what’s up.”

“If your kids have daddy issues with you, don't say I didn't tell you so. When I leave Reina with you for play dates, what do you feed her?” he asks.

“I give them bananas, but Kenma feeds them cookies as a reward if they play nicely so he can play games without having to watch them every second. Your daughter is usually the nicest so she gets extras. Why?”

“Fucking Kenma.” He hangs up. Well that explains that.

\---

Reina loves food to the point where their doctor suggested she be put on a diet because they overfeed her. As preposterous as it sounds out loud, Reina is a little chunky for her age. But it’s not like they can help it. When she looks up at them with her little doe eyes when they eat, they always give her some of their food. Keiji even stopped buying baby food, seeing as there was no point since their child wouldn’t even let it near her mouth. Though no one blames her since baby food is nasty. The diet is difficult for all of them. They can no longer eat in front of their child without her crying because they can no longer share with her. Koutarou seems to take it the hardest, trying so hard not to give in because he wants his daughter to be healthy.

Finally, one day he gives in. “I’m taking Reina to the store with me,” he informs Keiji. Shopping for groceries isn’t so hard because while they shop, she’s pacified with a donut from the bakery section, then grapes, and basically every free sample. His daughter looks so happy, that when they get home, he doesn’t notice she’s still eating her taiyaki.

“What’s in her mouth?”

“A moment of weakness, Keiji. Pure weakness.”

“Why does she smell like meat?”

“WEAKNESS.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little thing i decided to write while i still have time. 
> 
> guys, guys, guys. here.

Kuroo is frustrated. Now that their kids are both bigger, having sex is more difficult than ever. It was easy when they were in cribs, but now that they’re both two, they decided it was time for normal beds. Lev seemed to have the most difficulty transitioning, waking up in the middle of the night crying out of fear. The doctor tells them its because the change is stressful. They’ve been interrupted countless times by his cries and by the time Kuroo comes back, Kenma is sleeping. And of course, they're worried about their child's stress too, so that really kills any mood.

Then there’s Kei. The kid just doesn’t even like his bed sometimes. One day he'll sleep the whole night, but others he just can't stand it. By no means is he stupid and it’s like he knows they’re about to have sex. On nights when they attempt to do it, Kei is by the door, banging his little hand on it saying "papa!" Sometimes, he just walks in when it’s not closed correctly. Kuroo goes to bed with blue balls on nights like that because Kei will refuse to sleep in his bed and would rather be in between them. Then Kenma gets Lev so he won’t feel left out and there’s no way he’ll sleep because Lev likes to kick him in the stomach.

It’s a complicated life for him, but it's worth it, most of the time anyway. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asanoya tries again  
> fluff with hints of sadness

Asahi is exhausted from all the interviews. They come one after the other and out of twenty women, they are trying to decide on who they want. Trying to find a surrogate is hard. Some of them are have already had over six kids, others are new to it. It gives him a headache because they need someone healthy and experienced, but not too old. It’s Yuu who keeps him leveled. His excitement of trying again is what makes it all worth it and together, they can’t wait to find their new child.

When they do finally make their choice, they’re still not relieved even when the pregnancy is confirmed. But every day is still a struggle. They’re still panged by the fear that they’ll never have a child again. In retrospect, adoption would have been easier, but low birth rates in Japan make it that much harder to get on the list. Asahi knows that if this pregnancy fails, he doesn’t want to try again just to meet another failure. He doesn’t tell Yuu and keeps it in the back of his mind.

Twenty weeks later, they find out it’s a boy. Yuu can’t stop crying and starts thinking of names for their boy that day. “Yuki! Or maybe Akira or even Jun!” His smile is wide and he lists off a million names. He’s so happy, it makes Asahi’s heart swell. He prays it all goes well again.

Preparing for their baby hurts the most. They never took out the crib from the nursery. They painted the pink walls white and stored the rest away a week after they decided to try again. Opening up the storage, they take out all of Yumi’s clothing. The dresses, skirts, onesies, bibs, bottles, diapers, pacifiers, everything.

Yuu looks at everything they can use for their little boy, picking out things that aren’t too feminine until he says, “I don’t see why we can’t use the blankets. So what, my son uses a pink blanket with flower? Or this pink onesie!”

Sighing Asahi says, “They’re not his.”

They shut up for a moment and Yuu puts the clothing back. He knows Yuu thinks he’s right. These clothes are Yumi’s. Everything is Yumi’s. It’s all a memory of what they lost and the excitement they felt.

“I guess we can donate it. I think Koushi will buy everything on our registrar anyway.” They leave it at that.

Weeks pass. They don’t have a baby shower until the thirty sixth week, when they know they’re in the clear. The made sure the doctor double checked that he was fully developed. Asahi’s prediction was right and they get everything from Koushi. Dachi tells them how they’ve been bumped up on the adoption list and will soon have their first child. Asahi really hopes their kids will be friends, but first they need to have a child before that can happen.

The surrogate gets induced at thirty nine weeks because doctors are scared he’s going to move and choke himself on the umbilical cord. It’s a scary thought, but Asahi see’s Yuu excitement as he holds her hand throughout her contractions. They’re in there when she starts pushing and Asahi almost faints when he decides he’ll check out the birthing. He sees him crowning and a few seconds later, he’s out and doctors are letting cleaning him, recording the time of birth (2:32 PM) and date (November 10th). They cut the cord and doctors take their child, cleaning him off.

“What’s him name?” the doctor asks.

Asahi looks at Yuu and says, “Tadashi?”

“Yeah, Tadashi.”

A nurse hands them their baby and Asahi has never seen anyone so tiny. He fits in the palm of his hand and looks up at him with big eyes. Yuu is tearing up and babbling about how no one will ever be good enough because he’s going to love the shit out of him. He’s perfect and he’s theirs, alive and healthy.


	12. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but I needed to post something.
> 
> Nephew is finally walking correctly and I just really like little babies walking.

The pitter patter of small foot-steps is what causes Tooru to drop the dress he was hanging and look at his son. Instead of seeing his son playing in a basket of last season’s clothing, what he is met with is his son wobbling toward Hajime.

“Hajime! Look,” he yells while taking out his phone, “Tobio is trying to walk!” Hajime immediately turns toward Tooru and looks downward.

After a few more wobbly steps, Tobio falls on his small, padded diaper. Using a hanging maxi dress, he pulls himself up and tries walking toward Hajime. It takes three falls, four dress to be wrinkled, but he makes it into his father’s arms. Proud, Hajime tosses him into the air, praising his smart little boy. People in the store clap and cheer for little Tobio’s first full strides, compliment their child. Tooru is amazed how fast is son is growing, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


	13. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to the biggest dork in the series! (:

Koutarou feels a slap on the face. At first he ignores it, choosing to sleep in after his intense match playing against Brazil last night and barely winning. But the slaps keep coming until a booming voice is right at his ear. 

“Up, daddy! Up,” his daughter begins to yell. Peeling his eyes open, his daughter’s large smiling face is right next to his. Next to the bed is Keiji, tray in his hands. “Happy Birthday, daddy!”

Kissing her forehead, he smiles, “Thanks guys! Whadda you make me, kiddo?”

Sitting up, Keiji puts the tray on his husband’s lap. On it is a western breakfast of eggs, bacon and a pancake that he can clearly tell Reina tried to shape like an owl. Banana slices for eyes, a raisin for pupils and a small little strawberry for a beak. It’s messy around the edges, but her effort shows.

Keiji places a small kiss on his lips while Reina yells, “Daddy! Happy birthday! I love you!” and he swears the neighbors can probably hear her. But he doesn’t care. It’s his day and he’s with those he loves most and that’s all he really needs. 

 


	14. Nasty Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a parent is also fucking gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All based on things my niece and nephew have done to me while I was babysitting. Still love those little shits.

Bokuto never thought of the nastiness that came with fatherhood until Reina shit in his hand. While on the changing table, taking off his child’s wet diaper, he held his daughter’s legs up to take the diaper from underneath.

That’s when his daughter’s crap splatted on to his hand, “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.” He rushed to cover his daughter’s butt with the diaper he just took off, “KEIJI. HELP.”

“Stop yelling. What’s wrong?”

Holding his now soiled hand, Bokuto makes a disgusted face, “Just hold her diaper while I wash my hands…”

Akaashi only shakes his head and waits for his daughter to finish.

\---

As Daichi holds his child up, dusting his face off from all the sand, he feels a warm stream of liquid on his leg. Looking down, he sees the stream is coming from his son.

“Honey? Why isn’t Shouyou wearing a diaper underneath his swim shorts?”  
“Everyone pees in the ocean.”

“I’ve never done that,” Daichi is letting Shouyou finish until he can go in the water and clean himself off

“There are two types of people in this world. People who pee in the ocean and motherfucking liars.”

\---

Kenma is trying to get Kei to eat mashed carrots, to which he refuses and turns his mouth the other way when he hears Kuroo’s laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

That’s when Lev runs in, only in his socks, running in circles screaming.

“He wouldn’t let me change his diaper.”

Kei joins in on his father’s laughter to which Kenma puts in a spoonful of carrot that he spits out in his face.

\---

Oikawa doesn’t like putting Tobio in pants or shorts most of the time when they’re at home. He doesn’t see a point since it makes it easier to change his diaper and let him run around. Now he doesn’t have that luxury.

He left Tobio in his room to go make his afternoon snack, and when he came back, Tobio had stripped himself of his diaper and peed on the walls.

“NO! TOBIO! THAT PAINT WALLPAPER WAS EXPENSIVE.”

He partly blames himself for not seeing the signs when Tobio would pick at the straps of his diaper. He feels a headache coming and has Hajime clean to walls while he bathes his baby.


	15. Hot dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is a hot guy, obviously
> 
> based on [these headcannons](http://iwachans-biceps.tumblr.com/post/118811226585/papa-iwa-hcs-no-one-asked-for) which are amazing.

Running late from a business meeting with a designer, Hajime curses, speeding to pick up his child on time. Tobio started pre-school two weeks ago and this is the first time either of them have had the time to pick him up. While Tobio usually goes home with Shouyou (because Sugawara is a fucking saint), he’s out of town and they don’t want to shove another child on Daichi’s mother. It’s not like they don’t want to pick up their child, it’s just that they’re trying to open a new store in Harajuku and dealing with contractors is a pain in the ass. Add that in with trying to operate two stores and constantly dealing with new issues arising in each store, by the time they pick up Tobio for dinner, they’re almost falling asleep. Not only that, but the annual Tokyo Girls Collection showcase is starting soon and Tooru is in a rush to figure out budgets, who to take with him, and what designers they need to get rid of in the store to make room for any new lines. They’ve considered hiring a nanny, but they don’t want to be those parents who never have time for their child anymore. Hopefully when this is all over, they can offer some stability to Tobio and actually be able to pick him up.

Rushing on to the elementary campus, dressed in a fitted designer suit, he doesn’t hear the whispers from several mothers about him.

“Who is that?” One mother whispers to her friend, “I’ve never seen him here.”

“I have no idea,” she whispers back, “Do you think he’s a parent?”

They keep staring as he looks at his phone, waiting for his child to be released from class.

Another mother, slightly older, joins them, “Do you think he’s single?”

A grandmother crushes that idea, “There’s no way someone that handsome is single! He has to be married, look he has a ring!”

“His wife is probably a super model!”

Soon there is a gang of women staring talking about who he is, and that’s when the bell rings and kids are rushing toward their parents. The mothers are trying to place whose parent he is when Tobio finally comes out and hugs his father.

Hajime takes his son’s bag and hold’s his son’s hand while they make their way outside.  

Wide eyed, a petite woman gasps, “That’s Tobio’s father?”

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen his parents before today. Sugawara told me he just babysits Tobio because his father is always busy.”

“You don’t think he’s widower!”

And soon, all the women are crying for the hot, rich dad who is raising a child by himself while holding on to the memory of his late wife.

\---

For next two weeks, Hajime is constantly rushing to pick up Tobio and not a single mother ever approaches him. They continue to whisper rumors about him as he keeps coming to pick up his son in style. In reality, Oikawa doesn’t let him leave the house dressed like a “heathen” as he puts it (really, he’s just wants to wear a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, but Oikawa insists on him looking like a Macy’s catalogue model). Things are finally calming down and they’ve come to an agreement with the contractors and designers. They’ve hired a more competent manager to run one of the stores, so they can finally breathe easy for a bit.

\---

Tooru goes to pick up Tobio after TGC is over and notices a group of women staring. He’s used to it, obviously, but they seem confused by his presence which is new. When Tobio finally comes out and hugs his father, too tired to talk, they start to make their way out.

“Wait!” A middle aged woman says with a group of other women behind her, holding out a casserole dish, “We would like you to give this to Tobio’s father!”

“But I’m Tobi-“

A mother interrupts him, “We know it must be tough for his father to be raising him on his own, so we decided to bake him a casserole.”

The casserole smells like it was crafted by God and Oikawa debates if it’d be wrong to lie to these women, but it’s his turn to cook tonight and he doesn’t feel like it.

“Yeah, I really commend him for being able to raise this boy on his own. Iwa-chan is such a noble man! He almost never has time to cook every Tuesday and Thursday and sometimes Friday!”

The oldest woman, a grandmother probably, says, "Well he won’t have to worry about that. You let him know that we’re here for him. Tell him he doesn’t even have to worry about the bake sale next Friday.”

Oikawa gives them a sweet smile, “I’ll make sure to get this to him and tell him that.” He waves goodbye, completely satisfied.

Buckling Tobio in his booster seat, his son asks, “Daddy, why did you lie?”

Giving a wicked smile, he says, “Because you should never turn down free food, baby.”

\---

Hajime is busy reading through some papers when they get home when he sees Oikawa come in with Tobio and a casserole dish. “Where did you get that?”

Laughing, he explains the whole story and that’s how they got free food for a year from a bunch of women and why they had to make sure Tobio went to a different school the next year before anyone found out. Hajime also made sure to participate in every bake sale after that because he was down from the beginning and to this day is still salty that he was never offered before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for awhile, but I think I'm back. Still don't proofread shit though.
> 
> On a side note, some woman offered me a chicken wrap while I was at work and I'm still mad I didn't take it. The moral of the story is never turn down free food from rich women from California visiting your university.


	16. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How each kid had the sex talk.
> 
> Kids ages: 16ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try aging them up and wrote this instead.
> 
> I never had the talk with my parents so i don't know how these actually go.

When Tobio starts going through puberty, it comes with the embarrassing sex talk. They sit him down after he comes home from volleyball practice and give him his favorite food to hopefully make things easier.

“Tobio-chan, do you know what sex is?”

Tobio almost chokes. “What?”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Tooru pouts.

“I know what sex is,” his face is beet read and he can’t look his parents in the eye.

“How do you know what it is? Has my baby been watching unspeakable things? Should I take way your computer?” Tooru laughs and takes another bite of his food.

Hajime glares at him, “Don’t tease him. At his age, you were stealing porn from your brother.”

“Not true,” he protests

Tobio wants to disappear, “Why are we having this conversation?”

Hajime gives him a serious look, “You’ve been dating Shouyou for a while, we figured something is bound to happen and we want you to be ready and know what to do.”

“We ha-haven’t done…done that,” he mutters.

Tooru gives his son a sincere look, “And that’s okay! We just want you to be safe if you do so I’m going to give you the best lesson!”

And for the next hour, Tooru effectively scars his son for life when he goes into the details of his first time with Hajime.

“And that’s how we found out lube is great and I can’t bend very far!”

\---

Koushi leaves the sex talk to Daichi because he doesn’t have the time. He’s getting client after client ever since he remodeled the home of Prime Minister and it’s getting exhausting. Though he regrets it because all Daichi did was give him a pamphlet he got from the doctor’s office that says, “STDs and why you should be scared,” and Shouyou is still probably confused. He smacks Daichi because clearly Koushi needs to take the reins on this one.

So after a full length PowerPoint, pop quiz (which he surprisingly passes), and movie on how his body works, he feels his son is ready for anything he does with Tobio.

\---

Tetsurou has walked in on both of his children having (attempting he should really say) sex.

The first time it happened, it was Kei and his little boyfriend Tadashi. It was during winter break when they were invited to Daichi and Koushi’s house for dinner. Kei said he wasn’t feeling well and Tetsurou had to work late at the office. So when he’s let off early, hoping to surprise his son with some soup, he walks in on his son with his naked boyfriend on top of him. The smaller boy turns red and Kei’s face has gone blank.

"Wow, sex really is the best cure for everything.” He shuts the door and heads to the kitchen, putting the soup in the fridge and waiting for them to come out. Ten minutes later, Kei is walking Tadashi to the door, talking quietly. He comes into the kitchen after his boyfriend leaves.

He honestly thought the first one he’d ever walk in on would be Lev, but that doesn’t stop him from having to acknowledge what happened. “I get it, you guys are young, hormones are crazy and you took an opportunity. Just don’t let me or Kenma catch you so this doesn’t have to be awkward.”

He nods.

“You guys are being safe, right? Using lube as well?”

There is no response.

Tetsurou frowns, “Alright, you’re free to go.”

\---

The next week, with both boys at the dinner table, he hands them both boxes. They open them to find a variety pack of condoms and lube.

Lev is blushing, “Why a variety pack?”

"I figured you guys could just test out what size fits best without me having to ask,” he replies. “If you have any questions, ask me. You’ll get half assed answers out of Kenma,” to which they hear Kenma scoff, “but you both know I’m open.”

So for two hours, they talk about sex. From how lube works, how to prevent pregnancy, how to prep their partner and more. He hopes that his children feel more comfortable and wishes them the best.

\---

With comfort and his blessing apparently causes some sort of curse.

He catches Lev during summer break while Kei and Kenma are visiting Miyagi with Tadashi and his family. He had come home from a friendly game of volleyball and wanted to invite Lev out to a movie so they could hang out. Honestly, he expected this to happen at some point because it’s Lev, but this is ten times worse because instead of finding someone he kind of knows, it’s someone he knows very well. He curses every single deity when he sees Lev on top of Reina. She screams and he falls off the bed. Slamming the door behind him, he has no idea what to do. First, he thought his son was interested in guys considering he never shuts up about some short boy on the volleyball team, so he never expected a girl in his bed, which would be fine if it wasn’t Reina, aka his best friends’ daughter. Second, he though she was dating some guy named Konoha because that’s the last he’s heard from Bokuto. Third, is it his place to tell her parents? He can’t really think about it when they come out five minutes later while he’s pacing in the living room.

“Dad?” Lev calls out shyly.

He lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Sorry, I’m just getting over a mini heart attack. I didn’t even know you guys were together. Are you together?” He’s probably asking for too much information, but it’s word vomit at this point.

“No,” she replies with a straight face, “Are you going to tell my parents?”

He scratches his head, “No, probably not. It’s not really my place. I’m just shocked I found you instead of a boy if I’m being completely honest.”

“It’s okay dad, I’ve had sex with a boy too!” Lev smiles.

Tetsurou bursts out laughing and feels calmer. Damn, his kids are growing up

Even though the air is still awkward, he offers to drive Reina home.

\---

When Reina sits them down in the living room, Keiji doesn’t really know what to expect. Was she kicked off the volleyball team? Is she failing English? Did she beat up someone for making fun of her?

Instead he hears, “I had sex with Lev and Kuroo caught us.”

Well that kind of drop most of his worries. Koutarou has a blank look on his face.

“When did this happen?”

“About two months ago.”

When Koutarou finally speaks, he asks, “Are you pregnant?” It’s a valid concern considering how long ago it was.

“No, dad. I know what I’m doing.”

There’s still no reaction. Keiji figures its because his little girl is growing up faster than they wanted. Keiji shouldn’t really be surprised. She and Lev have been close since childhood. They’ve been open with her and the fact she feels comfortable telling them is a sign of that, but he honestly thought she’d tell them it was Konoha before it was Lev if she was ever going to tell them.

Reina keeps talking, “We’re not dating or anything. I broke up with Konoha the week before and he wanted to try it out with a girl and I wanted to try it in general and I didn’t really like it anyway and Lev was weird about it after his dad caught us.”

“You know you didn’t have to tell us. It’s your own privacy what you do in the bedroom.”

“I thought it wouldn’t be fair that Lev’s dad knows and you guys don’t since he said it was up to me to tell you guys.”

That’s when Koutarou gets dejected, “Why is my baby growing up so fast? First you were just a baby who used to make us fight off the monsters in the closet, now you’re having sex with dumb boys. Where does the time go?”

Keiji hit the nail on the head with his guess. He lets his husband sulk as he continues, “Do you need anything from us?”

“Just to know you won’t ground me for having sex.”

“We’d never do that.”

“Thanks, papa.”

Koutarou calms down an hour later and vows to never freak out again (which doesn’t happen when he chases out Konoha three months later when he caught them making out).

\---

“Papa?” Tadashi shyly approaches Noya because he knows Asahi will have a heart attack if he asks him about this.

Noya looks up from his phone, “What is it, kiddo?”

“How do I know if I’m ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“It.”

“It? Volleyball? Driving? Pulling out the heart of a bear with one hand?”

“Sex.”

Four hours later and a bunch of awkward questions later, Tadashi still doesn’t feel comfortable and just googles it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's for the 500 kudos! 
> 
> My nephew was super tiny and couldn't even walk when he inspired this series and now he's almost 2 and I have an 8 month old niece and it's just amazing to see this get so many notes when I thought it would honestly get like 10!
> 
> I love you guys who continue to read this and leave comments and kudos even though i barely update. I'm still trying to get better and update the other things I do and put out the other weird things I have sitting around as WIPs.

**Author's Note:**

> linky link link --> [my tumblr](http://permeabilidade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
